


Helium Hijinks

by EndangeredMind



Category: Knight Rider (2008)
Genre: Farting, Inflation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:22:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24341263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EndangeredMind/pseuds/EndangeredMind
Kudos: 2





	Helium Hijinks

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EternalPun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EternalPun/gifts).



KITT grinned to himself as he soared through the air. The black Mustang had recently been fitted with a new helium gas, which filled up the car with enough helium so that it was able to fly around in the air. KITT had been rather sceptical about the gadget at first, as he didn’t really trust it due to his previous experiences with helium gas. However, as time had gone on, the Ford Mustang had gotten used to it and got past his fear. He now looked forward to when he could fly around the city, looking out for criminals.

He was pulled out of his flying fun by a prompt. He pulled up the prompt, noticing that there was a hacking attempt in place on his system. He quickly and expertly fought them off, sighing in relief as the notification disappeared. What he didn’t realise was that the hacker had managed to work his way into his systems, taking no time at all to locate the helium device and subtly activate it. KITT didn’t feel anything at first, until a loud creaking sound startled him. It didn’t take long for him to realise what had happened to his systems.

His seats began to slowly fill up with the helium as the hacker wasted no time filling them up with the helium reserves, which were currently forced open. The dashboard was the next to swell up, bloating up quickly and causing KITT to groan. It felt so strange! He tried to close the helium reserves, only to fail miserably. His headliner was the next to bloat up and sagging downwards as helium found its way there. The Ford Mustang was starting to worry. How had the hacker managed to slip past his defences, and more importantly, could he stop them?

His exterior was the next to bloat outwards, as he felt his doors begin to slowly bulge out. He shuddered as he felt his door handles began to sink into the bulging doors, until they were nothing until a thin silver slit. His fenders and hood began to swell up as the helium reserves continued to deplete and wreak havoc throughout KITT’s metal body. He groaned as his tyres began to fill up with helium. It was so strange and so awkward at the same time, as it was a sign of it wasn’t as secure as he had hoped.

It wasn’t long until the car was looking more like a blimped parody of itself. The bumpers were the next things to bloat, with the front one being the first one to bloat. The grille and headlights began to shrink as the front end continued to bloat outwards. The rear bumper was the next to fill up, with the KNIGHT plate starting to sink into the blubbery rear end of the Mustang. KITT was starting to look more blimped thanks to his swelling bumpers, which creaked and groaned loudly in protest. The sentient car hoped that it would end soon.

The interior had been inflated so much that it was at maximum capacity by this stage, with the seats groaning and visibly trembling, as they were on the very verge of popping. It didn’t help that they were being smothered by the bulging dashboard, and the swollen headliner, which was pressing down into the swollen seats, and the dashboard. KITT tried his best to deactivate the helium device, but his attempt was all in vain, as he continued swelling regardless. It seemed that every time he attempted to stop this from happening, it seemed to make it worse for him.

KITT had no choice to let the gas continue inflating him, as it was going to happen one way or another. He sighed as he felt himself creak, wondering how he would be able to stay together with the amount being pumped into him. If it carried on like this, it wouldn’t be long until he was immobile, or worse, he popped! He began thinking of a way to somehow get out of this, hoping that there was an easy way to do so. Quickly running through a list of options, he quickly realised there really was no way out. 

A large bubble of helium was quickly pumped into the already fat Mustang, forcing KITT to swell up a bit more, making him look massive. By now he resembled a large car blimp, which was inflating by the second. He groaned as he felt his massively swollen tyres start to sink into his frame. Just how big was he? His fuel gauge was forced well past the F mark, which reflected how KITT felt. He had never felt so stuffed in his entire existence. His frame creaked and groaned in protest, which had the Mustang feeling a bit on edge.

As if that wasn’t bad enough, another large bubble of helium began to snake their way into KITT’s already overstuffed frame. The only thing that was running through his mind that he would be able to survive the impending inflation, otherwise it would be a very messy and difficult clean up and repair job for the foundation. The bubble made him swell out a bit more, but not too much, which made him sigh in relief. However, that feeling of sweet relief quickly became dismay as he realised that most of the air had gone to his already large aft. 

KITT groaned as he was now soaring over the city like a massive balloon, instead of ducking and weaving in and out of buildings like the sleek sports car he was. He groaned again as he felt the air shift inside him, before a loud rumble was heard. He grunted as the air continued to build, before a loud gurgle was heard. That was the only warning that KITT got before he let out a loud a massive brassy and bassy fart from his massive aft. He sighed in relief, before continuing to fly over the city like a blimp.


End file.
